


Snapshots

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Supernatural Over the Seasons, Vancouver, non-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: They fell in love here, Vancouver will always hold a special place in Jared and Jensen's hearts.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of chapters chronicling the long 12+ journey of Jared and Jensen's relationship and how it developed throughout the filming of Supernatural in the lovely city of Vancouver.

**Fall 2017**

Jared’s alarm blasts Kaleo from the nightstand, and buzzes against the wood. He groans, blindly reaching over and taps at the phone screen until it quiets. Jensen grunts from a foot away, and rolls over, covering his ears with his pillow and huffing his breath out against the mattress. Jared turns onto his side, staring at Jensen’s silhouetted form in the glow of the sunrise. He scoots closer to rest his palm on the curve of Jensen’s bare hip. Jensen shifts at his touch, sighing in sleep and curls further into his pillow. Jared smiles, and leans forward pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Jensen’s neck. 

“Coffee?” he whispers. Jensen’s faux-sleep routine isn’t working, not today, not when call time is in two hours. 

“Mhmm,” Jensen hums out.

“Got it. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Hmph.”

Jared leaves one last kiss on the nape of Jensen’s neck, and squeezes his hip before sliding out of bed. 

He dresses quickly for his run, pocketing his wallet, keys, and phone. He steps outside and promptly has to run back upstairs to grab a sweatshirt. Vancouver is chilly in the fall, refreshing, especially in the morning but... it’s cold. Jared stretches along the edge of the walking path of the Seawall, blinking back the glare of the bright orange sunrise peeking above the mountains. After his muscles start to feel loose, he starts out with a slow jog towards downtown, keeping his pace easy. It’s been a rough past few days, a lot of fight scenes and grueling night shoots. He’s been actively working out recently too, so there’s no reason for him to overdo it. Some mornings, he just needs this. 

Jared’s always been a fan of running. It helps him learn scripts, helps him think, and has, at many points in the past few years, helped him work out aspects of his life that are troubling him. Today, he needs it as a stress-reliever, a short time to just let himself think about everything going on. Lately, he’s been feeling homesick, for both Austin and his family. And even though he spends practically every moment of his week with Jensen on set filming, he misses just spending time with him by themselves and away from prying eyes. 

Jensen spending the night last night was a spontaneous, slightly tipsy decision on his part, but Jared had missed just sleeping with him, and it was starting to make his heart ache, how empty his bed felt with neither Gen or Jensen with him at night. 

So he’d asked Jensen to stay, and he did. 

He always stays when Jared needs him.

They’ve never really had a rocky period at any point in time during their relationship, except of course when Danneel and Gen entered the picture. But they figured it out, thanks to the help of Misha and Vicki. They’ve always managed to, despite everything at times seemingly working against them and their one big happy family, work it out.

Much of the time Jared wishes he could be in two places at once, and he knows Jensen feels the same way. The both long to be at home with Gen and Danneel, with the kids, but at the same time wanting to be here in Vancouver with each other. It’s no coincidence as to why Jensen decided to move to Austin. Jared didn’t prod him of course, but the four of them all felt better and easier being so close. Plus, it’s Texas: it’s their home.  

Jared pauses near English Bay Beach to watch the newly risen sun dance across the sparkling blue water in front of him. Around him yellow and orange leaves are trickling to the ground in the slight breeze, creating a crunchy pathway along the sidewalk. It’s nearly deserted this early in the morning, only other joggers are out, air puffing visibly out of their mouths in the chilly air. He looks behind him at the restaurants lining the boardwalk overlooking the bay and smiles at the onslaught of memories that fill his head of past dates with Jensen, and long sunset walks along the bay until they both got so cold it felt like their fingers were going to fall off.  

Jared grins at the memories, and starts jogging again, the sun warming his pink, frozen cheeks. He makes a loop before he gets to the entrance of Stanley Park and starts to head back home, forcing himself to pick up the pace a little so he at least gets a little something out of this workout. He ends his run at one of Jensen’s favorite coffee shops, and picks him up an Americano, and gets a Latte for himself. There are some pretty tempting pastries in the display counter, but he just gets the coffee. He’s craving eggs and bacon this morning, and Jensen’s grumpy morning self probably will appreciate it. 

It’s not often they get a morning in Vancouver together where they aren’t rushing around trying to get to set, so Jared’s going to make the most of it. 

He carefully balances the drinks in his hands as he heads back up to his condo pushing the front door open with his hip. He kicks off his shoes near the front door and pads into the bedroom. It’s brighter in the room now, the sun fully in the sky and streaming in through the curtains, and as expected Jensen is still asleep. The bed dips under Jared as he sits down on Jensen’s side of the bed right next to his legs. 

“Jensen,” Jared sing-songs, “Coffeeeeeeeeee.”

Jensen sighs at the sound of Jared’s voice and slowly blinks open his eyes. He smiles at the coffee cup in Jared’s hand and then raises his eyes up to Jared’s and his smile widens. 

“Thanks Jay,” he says softly, reaching up to grab the cup from Jared’s hand. He takes a careful sip, testing the heat of the drink. 

“S’what time is it?” He asks, looking out past Jared towards the window. 

“About seven, you hungry?” Jared asks. He’s idylly running his hand through Jensen’s unruly hair that is sticking up only on one side. Jensen relaxes into his touch and nods. 

“Eggs and bacon?”

“What’s up with you today? Feeling sappy or something?” Jensen asks, giving Jared a curious, confused look.

“I guess. We just don’t get many mornings like this so I thought....” Jared’s voice trails off and he shrugs. 

Jensen smile brightens, and shit it’s been eleven years but he’s never gonna get over the way his heartbeat speeds up at Jensen’s sunshine smile. 

“If you gimme a few, I’ll get up and help you.”

“No breakfast in bed?” Jared teases.

“Nah, you don’t know how to cook bacon right so if I want it even close to crispy I’m gonna have to do it myself,” Jensen shoots back. 

Jared chuckles and nods, Jensen isn’t  _ wrong.  _

Jensen takes another sip of his coffee before setting it down on the nightstand and grabbing the front of Jared’s sweatshirt with his hand. He pulls him in, stopping right before their lips meet. He brushes their noses together, and holds Jared’s eye contact. “Thanks for asking me to stay last night, I didn’t realize how much I needed this... well, you.”

Jared smiles, “Yeah neither did I.”

“All we did was make out until you fell asleep and started snoring like a horse, but goddamn if it didn’t make my week,” Jensen says, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Me too,” Jared whispers back. 

“You think Gen and Danneel will agree to a sleepover this weekend?” Jensen asks.

“Definitely, though I sometimes think they enjoy the ones without us more than when we are there,” Jared says with a smirk. 

“Well, we have pretty big beds, but it can get a little tight,” Jensen agrees.

“Especially if all of the kids climb in with us like they did last time.”

“I guess this time we’ll have to tire them out before bed so they don’t bother us,” Jensen says with a laugh. 

“Good plan.”

Jensen kisses him then, soft and chaste, just a slight press of his mouth against Jared’s. Jared deepens it, licking along the seam of Jensen’s mouth until he lets him in and Jared tastes the hint of coffee on Jensen’s tongue. He ends up cupping Jensen’s cheek and when they separate with a wet pop, Jared lets his fingers trail down Jensen’s cheek until his thumb glides along, lingering on Jensen’s plump bottom lip. 

“Breakfast?” 

“Yeah, breakfast.”

“I’ll be in the kitchen,” Jared says, leaning back in for one more kiss and then standing back up, definitely not missing the stupid lovesick stare Jensen is giving him as he walks out of the room. 

Jensen comes into the kitchen five minutes later, just as the eggs are starting to sizzle on the stove. Jared hears his bare feet pad in and isn’t surprised when two arms wrap around his waist and Jensen’s chin ends up on his shoulder. 

“Smells good,” Jensen murmurs, pressing a kiss to the side of Jared’s neck. 

“Mmm did you finish your coffee?”

“Yep, I’m gonna make another pot, today is a three cup sort of day,” Jensen says. He steps back, arms siding off of Jared’s hips and he moves next to him, tinkering with the coffee maker until it starts making huffing noises and drips into the pot. He gets the bacon out too, and they stand side by side in comfortable silence cooking together in the early morning. 

At the table they sit across from each other, and despite his grumpy morning self, Jensen has a smile on his face this morning. He wraps his ankle around Jared’s, just letting it be there as he dives into his food. Jared is going to miss mornings like these when the show ends, when they don’t get to be in this beautiful city together anymore. They’ll visit of course, probably a few times a year, but it won’t be the same.

They fell in love here, Vancouver will always hold a special place in Jared and Jensen’s hearts. 

They don’t have much time left before Clif will be here to pick them up, so they take a shared shower, which in hindsight is probably a bad decision. But they aren’t known for always making the best of decisions. Jensen ends up with his back pressed against the shower wall, and Jared’s tongue in his mouth as they grind against each other. It’s messy and fast, due to lack of time, but Jensen ends up coming with his mouth on the top of Jared’s shoulder, leaving a bright red mark for Shannon to cover up later. 

Jensen’s phone starts ringing the moment they step out of the shower, and he answers it just as Jared throws a towel at his head, giggling mischievously. 

“Yeah, we’ll be out in like five minutes... yeah yeah I know we’re gonna be late again, c’mon Clif I know you can drive fast.... Oh... right it’s in Surrey well we’re fucked anyway so... YEAH okay we’re hurrying, bye.”

“He sounds annoyed,” Jared states, with a smirk, as he fluffs his hair with a towel. 

“Yeah, well, what’s new,” Jensen says with a chuckle.

“Guess we better hurry, old man,” Jared teases, snapping his towel at Jensen’s ass. Jensen yelps and runs out of the bathroom towards the bedroom, Jared laughing as he follows him. 

“I’ll show you how  _ old,  _ I am,” Jensen threatens, turning and tackling Jared onto the bed and kissing him before Jared even knows what hit him. 

Needlessly to say, they end up arriving on set forty minutes late, with still-damp hair and glowing smiles on their faces. Today might be the latest they’ve arrived to set in quite awhile, but Jared thinks they both can agree that it was completely worth it for their much needed morning. 

When they get to their marks, Jensen gives him a soft smile and Jared sends him a matching one back. He releases a breath before closing his eyes and getting into Sam Winchester’s head. 

“Action!”


End file.
